supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac and Elizabeth Winchester
IsaacBobby John Winchester and Lizzie are twins and the main protagonists of Supernatural. They are dedicated to one another, though there are many instances of strain throughout the series. Their relationship developed as one of the show's main plot lines. Background Both born July 24th 2001 as the children of the hunters Dean Winchester and Stephanie Kripke. Elizabeth was born 8 minutes earlier of Isaac. Which caused her to become the cursed child and Nylora's vessel. Their biological mother left them after giving birth to them. The two were raised mostly on the road by Sam, Dean and Castiel. With the song Carry on my wayward son by Kansas as their lullaby. It became such a calming tune to them that it stopped a bloodthirsty demon Isaac from killing Lizzie as it was sung by her. At the age of 3 did they move into a house with their family. Isaac was raised as Lizzie's protector and taught how to fight in order to protect himself and his sister if needed. This led to Lizzie feeling neglected and unwanted by Dean as she rather spends time with her uncle Sam than training with her father. Lizzie was mostly shy with low self-esteem with average grades, while Isaac was a sarcastic prodigy. Althought it did not cause rivalry between them did it leave some scars on Lizzie as she scolds Isaac for playing the victim while Dean ignored her and he had fun with him. Season 1 The twins were babysat by a girl when a vampire broke in and killed her. Hearing the ruckus did Lizzie walk down the stairs only to see the corpse with blood pooling around her. She screamed which alerted Isaac who was in his room. But it was too late when he came down, 'cause the vampire took Lizzie. The determined boy tried to hunt down the creature with baseball bat in hopes of freeing his sister. When her managaed to hunt it down was is about to pass a portal to hell. Isaac attacks the creature only to nearly get bitten. Both siblings are saved by Castiel who kills the vampire with his angel powers. The twins are bought home and after they ask questions does Dean explain them the world of hunting. Both teens are horrified and angry at their father for lying all those years. They get into a fight in which Lizzie breaks down crying about expecting Dean, Sam and Cas not to lie to them after their mother. She keeps asking Dean questions which angers him and he leaves. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Lizzie wakes up to see that only she and Sam are home. When Sam tells her that Isaac didn't wake up after the ritual, so she run away to the hospital. She arrives at trauma station to see Dean sitting there. She breaks down in his arms begging him to tell her it's a joke. They visit Isaac in his hospital bed. Lizzie stayed with him, while Sam, Dean and Cas were with her. The other two left went hunting. Angered that she was making her loved ones put themselves in danger did she join in on the hunting too. Dean was not happy about it, worried about losing his firstborn too, forbid her to hunt. So Lizzie hunter on in secret and solo. This got her in an argument with Maya. The two split ways. She pairs up with another hunter named Toby to become her hunting partner. They kiss and kill together up until he tries to kill her. After threatening to kill him did she rescue the victims and kill the werewolf. An angry Toby framed her for murder of an innocent female (the werewolf). On her way to the hospital is Lizzie caught and imprisoned. She managed to break free and run. This made a dangerous criminal on the run. She returned and killed Toby for revenge. To ensure that she is not found did she cut ties with Isaac and any remaining family, friends or allies. Meanwhile Isaac wakes up to see the news of his sister having a bounty on her head. As soon as he is released from the hospital does he try to track her down with any necessary means. Going as far as to kill possible eye witnesses after they refused to answer. He communicated with people at bars, libraries. But found nothing. Lizzie his her tracks and changed her appearance. He communicated with her one night stand - Josh Stopper. ☀Apparently, she stole his car and laptop only to return the car. Isaac tried tracking the laptop but failed to do so as Lizzie found a way to stop him. Two days later during a investigation with Dean, Sam and Cas does Isaac get a phone call from an unknown number. It's Lizzie calling him to alert him so he stops hunting for her. After an argument about her return does she cancel the call and destroy the burner phone. Isaac tried desperately to find Lizzie. Contacting old friends, searching thought Rob's known bunkers. Lizzie was far too good at hiding until another one-night stand of hers spoke up to him. He informed him of Lizzie beating him up for trying to call the cops on her. Lizzie is caught by a few of Sam's hunting buddies. She attacks the driver, who loses control and flips the van. Lizzie wakes up as Isaac opens the van doors. She pushes him away and run away only for Isaac to pursue her. He yells after her explaining how he needs her help. She just kept on running. Isaac does not give up searching for his sister. He swears that no matter how long it takes he will not abandon her. He nearly made that mistake once and doesn't want to turn it into a reality. Considering what happened when he was send to a future alternative reality, where they never reunited and Lizzie become a killer. Lizzie became a better hunter. More ruthless perhaps but it kept her alive. She read more supernatural lore that bought her to the Supernatural books about her dad and uncle. When she read about a possible brother in hell did she swear to get him back. Finding a way to enter hell did she drink a lot of demon blood and used her Ancient prophet powers to rip Michael's grace from Adam's body and escape hell. They were both last seen hiding in Rob's loft where they went for recovery. Lizzie from her addiction and Adam from more than 480 years in hell. In between seasons 4 and 5 Lizzie was still on the run while Isaac spend all his time searching for her. He neglected his health, didn't sleep, barely ate and drank to keep himself alive. Meanwhile Lizzie spend her time getting Adam back together after the cage escape. They trained together and run away from the police. At one point did Lizzie break into the loft to get rid off all of Isaac's research to keep him away and try and give him a better life. Season 5 Isaac, Dean, Sam, Cas and Lea are readying themselves for the upcoming war when the alarm at the bunker goes off signalizing somebody broke in. The intruder turned out to be Lizzie. Alternate Realities Season 1 In season 1's Huntress of Kansas '''were both twins send to dream worlds by a Jinn. In Lizzie's dream did she get locked away 'cause of the mark, since a young age, while Bobby lived on. While in Isaac's dream is he happily dating a girl while Lizzie is living the hunters life alone. While Lizzie knew something was off, did Isaac not. After they broke free with the help of Alice, did they get into an argument. Lizzie was angered that while she dreamed of him being happy and neglected herself, did he dream of abandoning her and living like she never existed. Season 2 In season 2's '''Future ahead, the twins are send to an alternative future reality, which plays 7 years in the future. The twins never reunited after season 4. While Isaac became a bitter hunter did Lizzie turn to the dark side during her time on the run. The two finally reunite to kill Lucifer. Isaac happily joins forces only to be tricked by his sister and tortured. The young Winchester female plotted with the Morning star to kill off the remaining Winchesters. After a fight which mortally wounded them did they die side by side with each other. Both hunters woke up back in their time. Skills and Abilities While they're quite formidable separately, they are a force to be reckoned with together, as they have actively stopped many high-level demons and world-threatening entities together. Both siblings are extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, with Lizzie being better at hand-to-hand combat and is weapons. Isaac, on the other hand, tends to act smarter and solves problems more economically than Lizzie does, However, Lizzie is smart though she tends not to show it. They do seem to be more efficient in doing research together as their minds work better together often thinking the same things. Their true strength lies in their teamwork, as they are able to make coordinated plans from non-verbal cues. Fandom In fandom, a popular pairing involves Lizzie and Isaac. Pupiecest is the term used to refer to slash pairing between the Winchester twins. The term "Pupiecest" is a combination of the nickname Puppies or pups given by Crowley with Incest. Puppiecest Referenced in Inheritors: * Nurse: How about that guy over there flirt with him. (points at Isaac in disguise) * Lizzie: So you are the doctors new sexy intern? Isaac: Not what I would call myself but sure... ** Old lady: Young love how adorable. How long have you been together. Isaac: Feels like a lifetime. As if we were a family. ** Waitress: The newlywed discount is 50% off. Lizzie: We just got engaged. Isaac: I am so happy to marry her. ** Isaac: Who does everybody assume we are a thing? (looking a king bed the motel gave them) Lizzie: You mean like an item. Isaac: Thing. Item. Couple. Who cares? We ain't Lannisters, man! Trivia * It has been often hinted that their love for each other would destruct them. It had been proven when Isaac died in the Heaven wars and Lizzie's powers awakened. * There have been many nicknames to each other : Puppies, Pups, Rottweiler and chiwawa, Chip and Dale, Scooby gang, Bonnie and Clyde, Holmes and Watson, Jekyll and Hyde, Marvin and Dory * They both went dark side ** Lizzie got addicted to demon blood and started the apocalypse in season 1 ** Isaac became a demon and tried to kill everybody in season 3 * They both searched for each other after the sibling went missing for long periods of time ** Lizzie tracks, hunts and searches for Isaac after he became a demon in season 3 ** Isaac searches and tries to track down Lizzie while she is searched for manslaughter in season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Winchester Family Category:Humans Category:Hunters